World's Apart
by True China Sorrows
Summary: "What are you doing out here?" "…" "Hey, are you okay?" "…" "Where are your parents?" "…" "Ouch! She bit me!"
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart

A young girl with waist length light aqua hair is kneeling by an open window. Her hands are clasped in front of her tightly as she prays as hard as she can. It could just be the moonlight, but her skin looks pure white. Through her left eye, the only visible one, she stares up at the stars. Her turquoise eye concentrates on a small cluster of stars in the vast, clear night sky. She slowly gets to her feet and looks to her right at the two moons. They're going to cross soon and when they do, it will make an X in the sky. She clasps her hands in front of her chest again and stares in awe of the silver moons. She smiles before running inside and out of sight.

* * *

"How long have we been walking?" Max groans.

"We can't be that far now. Right Brock?" Ash pants.

"Oh," Brock frowns. "Sorry guys, I had the map upside down."

"What?" May gasps.

"Right, we should take a break and regain our strength before we turn back," Brock sighs, collapsing.

They all lie down on the soft grass under the shade of a big tree. The quiet forest is soon filled with the sounds of snoring from Brock and Max. May just rolls her eyes and Ash is too busy talking to Pikachu to notice. The cool breeze isn't much of a relief from the scorching heat of midday, but it's better than nothing. May looks over at her companions and wishes, like she sometimes does, that she wasn't the only girl in the group. She drags herself to her feet and starts walking away. At times when she thinks like that, she's found it's better to be by herself.

"Where are you going May?" Ash frowns.

"To get some water. My Pokemon must be too hot in their poke balls, I think they'll appreciate some cool water," she replies.

Yup, being the only girl could make you feel left out sometimes. There are just some things that guys just don't understand. She soon sees a glimmering blue lake and she reaches for her water bottle.

Ash meanwhile, with Pikachu, are lying on the grass and waiting for midday to pass. Eventually, Ash lurches upright and suggests to Pikachu that they go for a walk and try to find a more shaded place, or somewhere with a cooler breeze. He soon reaches a cliff where the breeze is much cooler despite him being under the sun. Ash sighs and lies down next to Pikachu. He closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

"Ugh," Ash groans. "Whoa, the suns setting. We should be getting back."

He and Pikachu walk down a narrow path and soon everyone else comes into sight. Though, they're all gathered around something and they seem very concerned. Ash looks at Pikachu questioningly before rushing over. He stops and they move apart to reveal a young girl curled up in a ball. Her light aqua hair pools around her on the ground. Her eyes aren't visible. Ash crouches down in front of her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"…"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"…"

"Where are your parents?"

"…"

"Ash, it's no use. She won't talk to us," Brock frowns.

"Ouch!" Ash yells, jumping back. "She _bit_ me!"

By the time they look back at her though, she's already curled back into a ball.

"Want to come with us?" May asks, holding her hand out, but ready to pull back.

"She's not coming with us," Ash snaps.

"Well, she has nowhere else to go Ash. Do you want to just leave her out here to starve?" May scowls.

"When you put it that way," Ash frowns. "Yea, alright."

"Good," May smiles. "Not that we needed your permission."

"What's up with her?" Ash mutters.

"Don't ask," Max sighs.

**Author's Note: I own the girl and the plot and the house and the planet with the two moons and everything mentioned that isn't in the Pokemon world. I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. Neither do I own the Pokemon themselves. I do **_**wish**_** I had an Eevee and a Squirtle though. Mmm, Psyduck too and Milotic!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Read and review please._

Worlds Apart

May frowns at the sleeping form of the young girl. She's such a mystery and she doesn't seem to talk… She won't even tell them what her name is, and she bit Ash. What person goes around biting people? May looks around the camp, at everyone else sleeping. Everyone else was at the other side of camp, as if they were _terrified_ of the girl. She sighs and flops back down onto her back. The stars that night were gorgeous, they were shining even more brightly than usual. As if they were looking for a fallen star or something that fell from the pristine night sky. Even the moon is unclouded. It's a beautiful night, even though it's a little bit melancholy and hauntingly sad. May feels too restless to possibly get any sleep so she quietly sneaks off into the forest to train with her beloved Pokemon.

May smiles at her little Beautifly when she catches something out of the corner of her eye. She looks over at the young girl, staring at the Pokemon. May quietly stands up and kneels down beside the girl, extending her hand. The girl, after a few moments, notices and recoils. She stares at May's hand, clasping her own in front of her. She keeps her head down, so May can't see her eyes. May rocks back onto her heels and frowns at the little girl. Looking her over, she supposes that the girl is around six. Not much older, but she could be a little younger. May looks back over at her Pokemon when something dawns on her, she looks back at the young girl and reaches out her hand.

"Hi, I'm May," she smiles. "… You're not much of a talker, so I'll just call you Mystery from now on, okay?"

The girl's head snaps up and she nods slowly, deliberately. May could almost squeal with happiness. Mystery doesn't talk much, but she's not the only girl in the group anymore. Mystery takes May's hand tentatively, shyly. This causes May to laugh and assure her that she won't hurt her. May watches her cautiously as she pulls Mystery up and closer to her curious Pokemon. Mystery's grip tightens slightly, nervously. May kneels by her Pokemon and signals for Mystery to do the same.

"You haven't seen Pokemon before," May smiles. "So these are mine. This is Beautifly…"

"Have any of you seen May?" Max frowns.

"I hope she hasn't gotten lost," Brock comments.

"I told you that girl was bad news!" Ash exclaims.

"Ssh!" May hisses, coming out from the forest.

Hanging on loosely to May's back is an unconscious Mystery, having fallen asleep watching in awe as May practised with her Pokemon. Max stares after his sister as May places the sleeping girl on her bedroll as she flits around the camp, packing her stuff quietly and quickly. The others stare at her as she practically flies around camp with such a happy, but oblivious expression. Safe to say, neither Brock nor Ash have seen her so giddily, deliriously happy that she's literally floating. Max though just covers his face and groans, quite loudly too. He waves it off as nothing when the other two look at him questioningly. They'll find out soon enough… and wish they hadn't asked.

Half an hour later, give or take a good while, they're back on the road. May and Mystery are at the back, travelling more slowly and giggling loudly. Ash feels like clawing off his ears to shut them and their annoying giggling out. Max is just walking on at the front not affected at all. They stare at him for a moment, wondering what his _genius_ technique for keeping them out is. Brock speeds up until he's walking side by side with Max, Ash quickly follows suit.

"So, Max. Tell us how you can ignore them?" Brock almost begs, once they have his attention.

"What?" Max asks, frowning.

Then he pulls out ear plugs and watches their expressions change as they stop walking. He shrugs and puts them back in. Ignoring the hapless duo. Mystery glances up at them, staring wide eyed and unabashed at Max walking further and further away. Back home, nothing like that ever happened, not at her home anyway. If she were any less mature then she'd be whining _why did he leave them like that?_ She's just more mature than that though, just ever so slightly, but then again, she has had to have been. May grasps her smaller hand and smiles reassuringly.

"Hey May, we're almost there," Ash shouts.

_Disclaimer: If it isn't in Pokemon, then it's most likely mine._

**Help! **I need your help. So, as far as I'm concerned the last time I saw Pokemon Advanced was when i was two, ergo, around twelve years ago. I've got a good idea from where to start it, but I need** episode help!** Thank you for your attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, sorry, sorry for keeping you waiting! That was just cruel of me. I guarantee that drew will be here soon too, to make up for this long wait. I'm so sorry! Also, you might recognise the events as the episode 'Delcatty Got Your Tongue'. That's all. Sorry again.

Worlds Apart

Mystery glances up at the two people standing at the road, at the hole in the road. The woman tells them that they'll have to go around where they're digging and signals for them to go down the other side of the road. Mystery suddenly cries out, catching everyone's attention. After finding nothing wrong with her, Ash literally has to drag her away. Then, the ground under their feet collapses and they fall into a pit. Team Rocket snicker down at them. Giving their usual rant. Then James throws in a long stick mechanism of sorts, intended to catch Pikachu, of course. When he pulls it up though, he's surprised to find no Pikachu.

"Over here!" Ash yells, behind Team Rocket.

"Oh!" Jessie growls. "Look what you've done!"

Ash smiles. "Torkoal, I choose you!"

"Go Seviper!" Jessie snaps.

"You too Cacnea," James frowns. "No! Get them, not me!"

"Well, this isn't very fair," May frowns. "Go Skitty!"

Somehow, halfway through the battle, Skitty was thrown back by Seviper's tail. Skitty flew back and landed on Torkoal's back. Surprised by the extra weight and passenger, a cloud of smoke burst from Torkoal's back. Brock sent out Mudkip to send Team Rocket flying, so they could see how Skitty was. Due to inhaling the smoke, poor Skitty lost its voice… and Torkoal started wailing. Mystery just stood back and watched the scene with wide, confused eyes. The place truly is nothing like her home.

"Max, where's the nearest Pokemon centre!" May asks, panicking.

"Um, well there's one close by," Max points to the Pokenav. "Foothill town."

Mystery just stares onward at them, confused as ever. She follows her diligently, choosing to stay close to May. Her eyes keep drifting to their Poke balls with an odd mixture of confusion and awe. Her eyes also dart to the Pokenav that Max clutches onto tightly. She briefly wonders what just happened, but shakes it off quickly.

Not long later, they arrive in Foothill town. They trail around for almost an hour without any sign of there being a Pokemon centre. They would have kept walking, but Mystery was quickly getting tired. With still no sign of any centre nearby, Brock leaves to ask if anyone knows where it is. He's back within a few minutes and they start walking again. May supporting the half asleep Mystery all the way.

"Eh?" Max frowns.

"This is a Pokemon Clinic. They didn't have a Pokemon Centre," Brock replies.

"What are we waiting for then?" May grins.

Once inside they're promptly greeted by Dr Abby. She explains that she practises alternative medicine. Dr Abby treats Skitty with a quick, soothing massage treatment. Skitty, almost instantaneously, reverts back to its usual, playful self as they just watch in awe.

"Wow!" May smiles. "That's amazing!"

"No problem," Dr Abby replies cheerily. "Skitty are easy for me as I used to have one."

Suddenly, out of nowhere May's eyes glisten brightly. "Oh! I _knew_ I recognised you! You're Abby, the legendary Pokemon coordinator!"

"Legendary Pokemon coordinator?" Ash asks.

"She's _amazing_!" May exclaims. "She won the Hoenn Grand Festival as an upstart competitor! It was the last time you entered a competition though."

"Wow," Brock smiles. "What an amazing debut, but why didn't you go back to claim the trophy again?"

"I went travelling after my victory," Dr Abby explains. "One day I was challenged by someone, and my victory was still fresh in my mind and I let it get to my head. I lost that battle and my Skitty was really badly hurt after that. There was no Pokemon Centre in the village where I took him, but there was a Pokemon Clinic. I was so impressed by Dr Moss that after my Pokemon was healed I begged him to teach me everything he knew. It took a while but he agreed. Of course, it was also a while before he let me practice on an actual Pokemon. Then, after I finished my training he gave me a moonstone to make my Johnny evolve into a Delcatty. I founded my own clinic after that."

"Uh, who's Johnny?" Max frowns.

"Oh, that's just my nickname for my Delcatty," Dr Abby replies cheerfully.

"Can we see him?" May smiles, almost hyper with excitement and glee.

"Sure," Dr Abby opens a door. "Johnny."

Later that night. May grins at her Skitty proudly before throwing an orange ball to it. Skitty immediately catches it with its tail and bounces it frantically. Mystery stands by a window, watching them curiously. She briefly wonders why May decided to stay out training all night, but decides that it's something she wouldn't understand. A quick stab of pain resonates in her heart and she wishes she had her mother with her. She glances up at the sky with a forlorn expression.

May claps at Skitty's performance, smiling widely. "Well, I'm sure we'll win this Pokemon contest!"

Skitty nods furiously in agreement and May laughs. Then something turquoise catches her eye. Her head snaps up and she glances around herself warily. Then her eyes fall to the window. She shrugs. "I guess it was just my imagination then,"

_Disclaimer: If it is not Pokemon, then it is mine. Like Mystery and most of plot._


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds Apart

May smiles happily and peers over at the sleeping girl in Brock's arms. A part of her wants Mystery to be at _her_ side, a protective instinct, but she couldn't possibly carry her on her own. She turns her eyes back to the road with a content smile. They were heading to Verdanturf for her next Pokemon contest. May was sure that she was going to win for sure! Especially after meeting Abby. Then there was that strange want to show Mystery just how good she was. May shrugs that off as nothing much, oblivious to the inner turmoil inside of her. Verdanturf rises up in front of them and May almost squeals in delight, her excitement making her giddy and almost hyper. Each step seems slow, like they're walking through mud and she's getting impatient at the thought of her beloved contests.

Just as they arrive outside the Pokemon centre, Mystery wakes up and immediately wants to go to May. Which causes May to beam happily and give her a big hug, while exclaiming that Mystery is _just so cute_. Then the doors slide open and they enter. The first thing that May notices is Nurse Joy talking to Drew. Immediately, pulling Mystery with her, May rushes over to him. Max sighs and drags Brock with him, so he doesn't attempt to purse Nurse Joy. May immediately notices that Drew isn't quite himself. Whereas Mystery cocks her head to the side with a confused look. She can feel it in the air, and between them. She knows what _should_ happen, but isn't too sure why it isn't.

"Drew, is everything okay?" May frowns.

"May, I didn't see you there," Drew comments. "My Roselia was in a battle and is hurt pretty badly."

"Someone beat you!" Ash exclaims.

May's face falls slightly. "Poor Roselia. Oh, so you're not entering the contest."

"I can hardly enter an injured Pokemon," Drew shrugs. "I lost to the Phantom, so watch out."

"Don't worry, we will," Brock nods.

Ash, Brock and Max decide to head out for lunch. May, hangs back for a moment, frowning. She doesn't know whether to go or stay and talk to Drew, but if she stayed, then what would she say? In the end, she decides it would be better to leave than to stand around looking like a complete idiot. Just as she turns to leave though, Drew decides to speak up.

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" May frowns. "Oh, this Mystery."

"Mystery?" Drew scoffs. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Thanks a lot," she mutters quietly. "It's the best I could do."

"So you called her Mystery? With an imagination like that I'm surprised you can come up with any good routines," Drew comments. "Isn't she a bit young to be travelling around?"

"We found her in the woods, and we tried looking for her parents, but we found no trace of them. She doesn't speak either. So we're hoping that someone we meet will know her," May beams at Mystery.

Mystery steps forward and gives a small curtsy to Drew. He laughs at that and grins at May who giggles too. The two grin at each other and head off with Mystery to talk about things. Contests and strategies that have come into style and gone in a flash. People that they've known. All the while, Mystery's mind is reeling and she knows instinctively that they should be together. Though how anyone can ignore such a fatal attraction, is far beyond the capabilities of her young mind. So she just listens in and secretly smiles behind her thick forest of light aqua hair.

Later that night. May and Drew were checking on Roselia after having met up for dinner with Ash and the others. Mystery is sitting in her and May's shared room with a piece of paper and a feather in hand. Currently, she's writing an entry about the previous days. Though it's mainly her observations about the culture and people. More importantly, May and Drew. Her writing is in an indistinguishable language never before seen, but it generally means;

_As for May and Drew, I cannot see why they are friends. The obvious connection is pulling them to one another, and yet they ignore it. How they manage to stay from each other, I do not know. They should see that they belong with one another. It is not my place, nor has it ever been, however, I may intercede on their behalf. Only if the events draw them farther apart, if not then they will work this out for themselves. This I vow._

"Mystery?" May calls out. "Where are you?"

She pauses in the empty room. Then she notices the piece of paper and the writing utensil. She lifts the paper so that the light shines through it. Still nothing that she could possibly read. Then her eyes rest on the strange writing utensil. She lifts it up next and stares as the feather glistens in the light.

"I can't read the paper, I don't know what it possibly could be. I've never seen anything like this feather either… No, it's a quill," May frowns.

Hours later, and there's still absolutely no sign of Mystery whatsoever. May frowns at the paper as she paces up and down. Then she looks to the clock on the bedside and leaves.

_Disclaimer: If it belongs to Pokemon, then it's obviously not mine._


	5. Chapter 5

Worlds Apart

"Drew!" May hisses. "Come on, answer me! Drew!"

A _click!_ sound comes through from the other side of the door. Light shines out from the room, and May can't help but bang on the door again. Then, reluctantly, the door starts to creak open. More and more light pours out, but she pushes the door open, almost breaking his nose in the process. Then the door slams shut behind her and she starts pacing up and down his room. Drew glares over at her.

"What was that for?" he snaps.

"Mystery, oh Drew, she's gone!" May wails. "I came back and she wasn't there! This is all I found of her."

He takes the paper and the quill and tries to find some pattern, or recognisable script. The words and meanings are like nothing he's ever seen before, or could even dream up. He sits down on his bed and puts both items aside. He sighs and looks over at May who's still pacing frantically and almost in tears with worry. A feeling deep within his heart surges forth and nearly overwhelms him. It was the urge to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but he pushes it back down and out of the way.

May freezes as a hand is placed on her shoulder. "Go back to bed, I'll find her. I promise."

She places her hand over his. "Thank you."

* * *

"Mystery!" Drew yells. "Mystery, it's me, Drew!"

He looks at his surroundings, but there's still not a single trace of her whatsoever. Drew looks down at the watch May gave him before he left, with a message of ; _Don't push yourself. I couldn't forgive myself if anything bad happened to either of you._ He sighs, 05:35. He'd been up most of the night and wasn't going to be much use to anyone if he was too tired to make her out. He shakes his head adamantly.

"No, five more minutes, then I'll go back," Drew nods, adamant.

Then he runs off to where Ash described meeting the Phantom. It rises up in front of him, and nothing could properly explain his relief, until he noticed that she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in sight, and that frustrated him. Hours. He's spent hours running around, and is yet to find any trace of her whatsoever. Tiredness sweeps over him suddenly and he slumps against a lamp pole. Drew slides down to the ground, where his sight blurs and the darkness of sleep comes over him. He tries to fight against it, but it's too strong, then, through his blurred vision he sees something moving towards him.

He sluggishly pushes back against the pole, trying to get away. In his eyes the _thing _coming at him moves in a predatory way, with skin an even purer tone of white than even untouched snow. Red stands out brightly against its hand. If it even is its hand. Drew's body feels numb, and he finally sinks under the weight of sleep. Whereas, the figure isn't tired at all, and is still approaching the hapless, sleeping boy. Then, the clouds begin to part, allowing the moonlight to shine down in all its radiant glory. The figure pauses before turning and walking back into the shadows, leaving him alone.

* * *

"Drew?" May frowns. "Drew, are you okay?"

"May?" he frowns. "Is that you?"

She glowers at him. "I told you not to stay out too late. Now look at you, you could have caught pneumonia!"

"Where am I?" he mumbles.

"Pokemon Centre," she replies. "You know, you're lucky Mystery stumbled across you. She was so worried, she didn't want to leave you there, so she screamed until Officer Jenny arrived." Her eyes soften for a moment, then she hits his arm. "You had us all worried, don't do that again!"

"Mystery found _me_?" he asks, surprised.

"Yes, yes," May nods. "When it was supposed to be the other way around. Just.. Just get some rest Drew."

He leans back and sighs. The memories from earlier, when that figure came at him, tauntingly slow, and with an unknown intent, is burned into his memory. None of the features were recognisable, not in the sleep deprived state he was in. A hand slides over his own and he looks over to find Mystery standing there. She herself looks half asleep, despite still hiding her face. She still doesn't speak, but he can feel her silent apology and her worry over him.

"I'm okay," Drew murmurs. "Go and rest, you need it."

Mystery nods slowly and turns to leave, but as she does, Drew sees something which makes his blood turn to ice in his veins. Cold. Burning. He could barely wait long enough for her to leave before he starts clawing at his throat and chest. The ice is cold. It's so cold that it burns. His veins feel like they're clogged with ice and burning with a heat greater than fire. Mystery's left hand had a bandage on it, with some red blood soaking through. He can't believe that she was the one coming at him though. Then again, there was nothing she ever did that proved she could be innocent in any way. There was too much unknown about her. The fact that she never speaks, and never shows her face. How no one seems to see her skin because she has her hair draped over any visible skin that could show. He shakes off the thoughts and sinks down into the bed. The events and the stress is catching up with him, and it's pulling him back to the realms of sleep. A place which he gladly returns to.

**Author's Note: Gomen, I should have updated sooner. Excuses however, are not acceptable, so my most sincerest of apologies will have to do instead.**

**I would have liked to have made this chapter more interesting, however that seems not quite possible. I hope this will satisfy you all for now. If not, then tell me and I will try my best to please you.**

**Once more, I apologise for the prolonged wait for this simple little chapter. No excuse could ever be enough. It would not be fitting.**


	6. Chapter 6

Worlds Apart

"Wow, you were great May!" Max beams.

"Thanks guys," May smiles.

"You too _Phantom_!" Ash exclaims.

Then, something catches May's eye and she slips away from the group, unnoticed. Her hand still firmly around Mystery's. They exit the contest hall, and May leads them towards the tree line. The excitement and slight confusion in her eyes grows with each and every step she takes.

"Drew!" May waves.

"Oh, hi," Drew frowns, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Then they lapse into a somewhat awkward silence. Mystery inches closer to May's side, her grip tightening in either fear or worry.

"Uh, congratulations on your win," Drew murmurs.

May's face brightens instantly. "You were there! Oh, why didn't you tell me? Thanks for coming anyway."

"I didn't actually expect you to win," Drew comments.

"Well, thanks for that," May mutters. "Hey, Mystery overslept and missed breakfast, so, you want to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Drew shrugs.

Mystery's one visible eye widens slightly, before she relaxes. Her forest of hair sweeps back down to cover her face. Mystery's grip tightens on May's hand as they amble along the quiet streets.

* * *

"Looks like Mystery fell asleep," Drew comments.

"Yea," May smiles, wistfully. "Drew, why did you come today?"

"What do you mean?" Drew frowns.

"I mean, you spent all night and most of the morning looking for Mystery. You must have been exhausted, but you still came anyway. Drew, you were supposed to be resting," May sighs.

"I came to see if the Phantom would participate," Drew replies.

"Oh, well, what did you think of his performance?" May asks, slightly disappointed.

"He wasn't as good as you," Drew murmurs.

"What?" May gasps. "Oh, thanks Drew."

Drew recoils slightly, he'd hoped she hadn't heard that. The café door bursts open and Max skids to a halt.

"Hurry up, May!" Max calls out. "Or we're going to leave without you!"

Then he runs back out. Mystery chooses that moment to start stirring. Drew's eyes flash over to her, suspicion clearly evident on his face. Whereas May just starts laughing, she glances at Drew apologetically. Mystery peeks up at them, slightly annoyed and curious. May slips out of her seat and smiles at him softly.

"Thanks for coming, Drew, even if it was just to see the Phantom," then May gives him a quick kiss to the cheek.

A dark blush coats Drew's cheeks despite his efforts to keep it down. He watches May wave at him before departing with Mystery. He slumps back against the chair. Drew touches where she kissed him, his blush increasing ten-fold. Then he chuckles nervously, pays and walks off in a confused daze.

**Author's Note: Eep, that took 444 *words! Aaah, this story is now cursed!**

**Ahem, this is actually , genuinely important.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**My chapter upload system has changed. Ergo, I need the amount of reviews to be equal, or more than the amount of chapters. Does that make sense? If not, then Esther and Eden high-jacked my profile to explain it. Maybe they can do a better job. Okay then, I hope you enjoyed it and bye!**

_Ooh, actually, next time lands on a cliffhanger at the end. Kowai wa._

_*_4 means DEATH…


	7. Chapter 7

Worlds Apart

"Right, we're ready!" Max nods.

"What're we waiting for then?" Ash grins.

With that said, they head off and towards a forest. It isn't long after that, that they find themselves in desperate need of water. Although, Brock has none to share with them. It's the first time he hasn't been prepared, and the thirst is getting to Max.

"What do you mean no water?" Max whines.

"Yea, thinking about it, I'm kind of thirsty too," May murmurs.

"Me three," Ash groans.

"Don't worry, according to my guide book, there's a spring up ahead," Brock replies. "Then we have all the cool water we want."

* * *

They finally arrive at the spring, and it doesn't disappoint them. The waters are a glimmering, crystal blue. Surrounding them are emerald tree tops. The four of them race to the water, filling up their bottles and quenching their thirst. After which, a Solrock suddenly makes an appearance. It comes flying out from the undergrowth and straight towards them. Sensing the rage and fury it exudes, they panic and scatter in separate directions. The Solrock spins above the water, before calmly disappearing back into the protection of the trees, and out from view.

Seeing that they're alone, and the Solrock isn't following them, May comes to a halt. She sighs exaggeratedly, and smiles at Mystery, laughing quietly.

"Wow, that was a close one,"

Mystery reaches up, grasping her sleeve, trembling. May turns to her, worried, and then, a loud _crash!_ Catches their attention. The Solrock comes flying out and towards them, spinning. May takes a frightened step back, ready to run, when the ground below her feet collapses.

* * *

"Ow… Ouch," May groans.

All around her is pitch black. Soft dripping sounds come from up above. As nothing can be seen, the tranquil drips become more menacing and seemingly malignant. She shifts backwards, trying to find the wall and yelps loudly. Stinging pain fills her mind, and she can feel her ankle is badly swollen. Having no means to escape, she leans back and closes her eyes. The events catching up on her tired mind.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so late, and that it's short. Truthfully, I shouldn't be updating at all on this one because there aren't enough reviews!**

**So, to Booky-Faliza, thank you. The mistakenly sent incomplete reviews have almost gotten this fanfiction up to the required number of reviews! Since there was only a one review difference, I made an exception. Two reviews, or no more updates.**

_**I AM NOT A REVIEW WHORE!**_

**If anyone calls me that again then I'll quit right here and now. End of. Then I'll name and shame you on my profile. Even if it means leaving my favourite website, and leaving incomplete uploaded stories, I'll do it… Or try to anyway. Stop wasting both of our times with accusations when you don't know my reasons! Get a life, and stop making me depressed!**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**WooHoo! We broke a thousand!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry! I meant to upload it sooner, but then it went to July, or whatever month it is. My dad drove us down to Manchester, and today we got up at six in the morning to board a plane at 9 o'clock. Now we're in Lesvos, Greece, and we might get have to move to another hotel for a few days at the end of our stay because they didn't know we confirmed. Which is irritating because we only booked it this early to save the hotel owner trouble, and look where it's got us!_

_ Ah, gomen, I'm ranting. Please, read and enjoy._

Worlds Apart

A low, strange choking sound comes from Mystery as she collapses onto her knees. She stares down the fissure where May had fallen in shock. Small droplets of water fall to the ground, and she glances up. Her eyes close in acceptance before standing up and walking away slowly, calmly. She reveals no concern for May whatsoever as she leaves to who-knows-where. Amidst the foliage of the forest, Mystery swiftly disappears.

"May!" Max yells. "Where are you?"

"May! Mystery!" Ash shouts. "Come on, where are you?"

"I think that's enough for today," Brock sighs. "It's almost dark, and we won't be helping her by getting lost ourselves. Let's set up camp, and try again tomorrow."

"But Brock, this is my sister we're talking about!" Max protests. "We can't just leave her out here all night! She could be hurt!"

"I agree with Brock," Ash sighs. "Searching in the dark, we could get hurt ourselves. It's safer for all of us to wait until morning."

"No!" Max yells. "You don't understand! You don't care!"

Without waiting any further for a reply, he runs away. The sound of the direction for his escape is quickly muffled by a strong breeze, and by then, he's too far away. Ash attempts to go after him, but Brock pulls him back. They decide to make their way back to Verdanturf so they can contact officer Jenny. After all, there's not much they can do, especially in the dark.

Drew slowly makes his way through the forest. Even though the sun had set, he was still walking. Drew had spent most of the day training his Pokemon, and had left travelling until extremely late. A loud rustling comes from all around him, until Max bursts out of a bush and crashes into him. Max yelps loudly, stumbling back. He whimpers, clutching his arm.

"What were you doing?" Drew snaps, irked.

"Huh? Drew?" Max frowns. "Drew, she's gone and I don't know where, and Ash and Brock just wanted to leave her! They don't care, but I do. I mean, of course I do!"

"Hey, slow down. I can't make out what you're saying," Drew frowns.

"May," Max gasps. "A Solrock came and attacked us, and May ran off with Mystery. We tried looking, but we couldn't find her! What am I supposed to tell mum and dad!"

"Alright," Drew sighs. "Where were you when she ran off?"

Max's face brightens. "Come on, hurry up! I'll show you!"

Drew groans quietly, wishing that he'd spent less time training so he could have gotten some sleep. Yet his tiredness seems to dissipate more and more, as the situation begins sinking in. Thoughts enter his mind, like whether May's hurt or not. Dark thoughts that make him fret even more. Max on the other hand is too excited about having someone whose _actually_ willing to help. Then, he remembers something that Mystery had asked him silently.

"Hey Drew?" Max frowns.

"Yea, what is it?" Drew replies, dismally.

"You're helping, so that means you care about May right?" Max begins, slightly nervously. "I mean, not even Ash and Brock care enough to help."

"I guess it does," Drew murmurs, unsure.

The question had taken him slightly off guard, but he supposes that he does care. It was just something he had never actually thought about before. Caring about other people wasn't ever something that crosses his mind often. It's not something he bothers with much. Suddenly, Drew freezes in his tracks. He looks back and to the right. A flash of white and red catch his sight. The same white and red from that person who found him when he was looking for Mystery. Now that was something he thinks about. Drew's been suspicious of her since then, and he's nearly sure that the person is Mystery herself.

"Is something wrong?" Max whimpers. "Is it that Solrock again?"

"No, I just thought I heard something," Drew replies. "Hey Max, what made you ask if I care about you sister?"

"Oh, that was Mystery," Max replies.

"She talks?" Drew exclaims, surprised.

"No, but she pointed to a big screen with an advert about some romantic movie, then she pointed to you and May. Then she nudged me. I think she wanted me to ask you about it," Max replies, coolly.

"That was Mystery…" Drew frowns.

**Author's Note: Wah! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, really I am! I just need a little bit of inspiration. So, if you have an idea where you want this story to go, please don't hesitate to share it. Or these chapters might stay short.**

**When I decided to start this, I knew how to start it. I also planned how to end it, but I didn't spare a thought how to get to the end… I'm silly. Sorry! Gomenesai! De bu qui!**


	9. Chapter 9

Worlds Apart

"May!" Max yells. "Where are you? May!"

Drew comes to a halt, noticing a slumped over figure at the base of a tree. Drew nudges Max over, and it soon becomes clear that the person is Mystery. She raises her head as they draw closer, but when they come too close, she flinches back. Drew raises his hands, so as not to spook her. However, she stands up suddenly, and runs off into the darkness of the forest.

Max yanks on Drew's sleeve impatiently. He tries dragging him back onto the path, but something tells Drew to get Mystery before they lose two people. He reluctantly follows Max back to the path with a sigh. However, he feels like he really ought to go back and get her. Max needs to know that someone's actually with him though…

"Max!" Ash yells.

Drew and Max turn around, surprised to see Ash and Brock racing after them both. Ash trips up on a pebble, and tumbles head over heels to a halt in front of them. He rubs his, now sore, head. Brock huffs as he slows down. Drew's happy to see them; but he can tell Max isn't.

"What's going on?" Drew asks.

"We're looking for May," Brock huffs. "She disappeared yesterday."

"See," Drew urges. "They do care Max. I think it'd be better if you go with them."

"No!" Max yells. "They didn't care before, and neither do you! You're just trying to ditch me!"

"No," Drew presses. "I'm going this way, and you'll go with them that way. We can cover more ground like this."

"Then I can go on my own!" Max snaps.

"You're too young, and I'm used to travelling on my own. Go with them, they need all the help they can get," Drew says, muttering the last part.

"Fine…" Max scowls. "You'd better not be running away though!"

Drew sighs as he watches them disappear into the forest growth. He actually did intend to leave. More to the point, he intended to get to the nearest bed and sleep. As much as he wants to help, and he does want to help, Drew knows he can't do much without having slept. The moment he's sure they're all far away, he turns to keep going, however, he flinches back.

He stares at Mystery standing before him. Her head is low, and, as usual, her bangs cover her face entirely. He sighs, irritated.

"You've got a bad sense of timing," Drew mutters, then extends his hand. "Alright, where are you trying to take me?"

Without hesitating, Mystery races off into the thicket. She stays just in range for him to follow, and her to check that he's following. Drew sighs again, knowing it's going to be even longer before he gets to sleep. Somehow though, he feels somewhat more awake and alert. His pace increases as he thrashes through the undergrowth; desperate to keep Mystery in his sights.

Suddenly, through all the dense foliage, she disappears. Adrenaline races through his veins and he bursts into a run. At last, he breaks through the last of the foliage, and comes to a sudden, skidding halt. The ground crumbles below him into a canyon with a fierce drop. He stares down, gulping nervously.

A hand slips into his. He looks down at Mystery who stares out at the cliff face of the other side with a look of longing. The wind blows her hair back from her face long enough for him to see a glimpse of her face. His breath instantly catches in his throat. He scrunches his eyes in an attempt to see if there's something there, but his eyes see nothing out of the ordinary.

Mystery suddenly steps back, as though terrified. He looks over at her, concerned, and she pushes him. He cries out as he slides off the crumbling edge of land. The drop below astounds him. His eyes widen, almost enough to actually fall out of their sockets. The mist from the thundering torrents below obscures the true nature of a fall so great.

Up on the land above; Mystery stares down. A soft smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

**Author's Note: Tada! I have working Wi-Fi. It's nice… Of course, that's beside the point. This story matched up with the episodes for a small segment, but as you can tell, not anymore. I'll have no complaints about where they are either.**

**Mystery's causing a bit of a stir, but oh well, it fits her personality nicely. Anyway, let's see…**

**I hope you all enjoy, and for some reason, purely out of boredom, I wrote chapter one for the sequel… Odd.**


	10. Chapter 10

Worlds Apart

"See!" Max yells. "I knew he'd run off!"

Max runs off into the forest suddenly, and Ash tries to go after him, but Brock pulls her back. Ash stares at Brock, visibly confused, but he can see how serious Brock's expression is. Ash looks back down the clear path Drew was thundering down, and back at Brock.

"You notice it too, don't you?" Brock asks.

"Notice what?" Ash frowns, confused.

"Don't you think its weird Ash?" Brock asks, deep in thought. "His trail is so clear, until he gets here. Then it just disappears."

"You have a point, but where could he have gone? There's no town or city anywhere close by," Ash replies.

"We'll think about it later, we'd better find Max before he goes too far," Brock says.

"Good idea…" Ash murmurs, distantly.

* * *

Drew lurches upright suddenly. He chokes and coughs out a lot of water. When he catches his breath, he lies back down. Instead of feeling refreshed after waking up, he feels even more exhausted than before. All around him, there's a constant dripping. The ground he's lying on feels damp, and if he stretches out his hand, he touches a puddle.

"Where am I?" Drew asks, incredulous.

_Home_

He jerks upright and stares at the small figure of Mystery. She's kneeling, but she's keeping her distance. As usual, her head is low, but her hair is pulled back from her face by a silver headdress. She extends her hand to him, but it's covered by an incredibly long sleeve. That's when he realises that she's changed clothes.

"Where did you get that?" he asks, inching over to her.

Mystery pulls her hands onto her lap and clasps them. Drew barely manages to catch a glimpse of a small, malicious smile on her face. Instantly, he freezes. The memory from when he was out late at night looking for her, and that white _creature _came upon him resounds in his mind. He stares at her, desperately hoping it isn't her, but the smile is gone now.

She's sitting so still that he thinks she looks like a girl from the feudal era. Someone higher up who was taught etiquette, and to be demure and docile. However, an underlying current of darkness is clear. She isn't even bothering to try and hide it by being so mysterious anymore.

Drew leaps to his feet. His guard is up, and he's on high alert for something, anything. Mystery has gotten up too. He can't see her eyes, but he feels them boring into his soul. She raises her arm, and signals for him to go to his left. He shudders. As evil as she seems, she's still being polite and well-mannered. He almost wishes she would shout and scream at him, like all the big bad guys in the movies do.

He goes where she told him to, and quickly finds himself in a tunnel. A damp tunnel that drips more than where he was before. The water here is almost up to his knees. Drew daren't look back, but he knows that Mystery would be almost submerged in that level of water.

Eventually, light appears before him. In front of him, there's another chamber. He comes to a halt, noticing Mystery crouching beside May. She glances at Drew through her forest of hair, and Mystery retreats slowly. Drew rushes over to May, and nudges her, but she doesn't respond. He glares over at where Mystery retreated to, but she isn't there.

A loud thump draws his attention to the other side of the room. Mystery pulls on another loose rock, and a small gap appears at the top. He stares at Mystery, and wonders, for the thousandth time since meeting her;

_Just whose side are you on?_

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm sorry this is late. I started a Snow Walker story. As far as I know, no one has read it yet. It's not the most popular category. It only has about seven stories, which is a real shame…**

**Oh well, as for now, well, things should get a little bit confusing. Don't worry though, we're speeding to the end, it will all be clear then. After that. There's going to be a sequel. Stick around for that if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

Worlds Apart

Drew huffs, out of breath. "How much further?" Mystery inclines her head forward in the direction they're heading in. "Thanks that sure helped."

Drew glances over his shoulder at May. She's still unconscious, but he doesn't mind having to carry her, yet. If they have to go much further, he's sure he'll change his mind. Then, from the distance, a speck of pure white light catches his eye. It's the tunnel's exit. The light looks distant, but he's glad for something to aspire towards that he can clearly see.

Of course, it could also be a trap set by Mystery. Drew stays quiet, but looks down at his Poke balls. As long as he has those, it shouldn't be a particularly bad outcome, he reasons. He glances at May again, and bumps into Mystery. Her head is lowered and she's perfectly still. Drew can tell she's worried, but he doesn't know what to tell her. If he says the wrong thing, Mystery could abandon them, and who knows where they would end up? As comforting as the light at the end of the tunnel is; he doesn't know where it leads.

_Don't worry May, I'll get us out of here…_

* * *

"Master?" a crouched figure whispers; trembling. "What bothers you so?"

"Nothing bothers me," the 'master' replies. "It's cold here. Why don't you go inside?"

"If that will help," the crouched figure says and leaves.

The 'master' sighs, and looks into the midnight sky. "Please, be alright where you are. Remember what you were told to do."

* * *

"We haven't found them yet!" Max yells; distraught.

Brock kneels by him, and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. I don't think Drew has a map, so they might be lost. They'll find their way back though."

"No!" Max whines. "We can't leave yet! We have to keep looking!"

"I'm sorry Max," Brock sighs. "We're running out of supplies. We can't stay here any longer."

"How about we stay here, then?" Ash asks. "Brock, could we split the supplies so Max and I can stay and keep looking?"

"I guess," Brock frowns. "You'd have to cut out lunch though; and dinner and breakfast would be small portions. You wouldn't be able to do much searching on that kind of diet."

"We'd be able to some searching though?" Ash asks, anxious.

"Not much, but yes, you would," Brock replies.

Ash grins and ruffles Max's hair. "See, we can keep looking. Don't worry. We're bound to find them soon!"

* * *

"How'd you find this place?" Drew asks; sighing. Then he laughs. "Never mind; I don't know why I expected an answer from you."

Mystery, of course, doesn't reply. She keeps her hands on her lap with her head lowered. However, under her hair, she watches the crystalline blue waters the small boulder she sits on is surrounded by. Off to the right of Drew and Mystery is a small outcropping piece of land. May's sleeping there. May was close to waking up earlier, but stayed unconscious. Mystery and Drew find it worrying, but keep their opinions to themselves.

Slowly, May begins to stir, but still doesn't wake. Her companions don't see the inner turmoil she's going through, nor do they see the darkness clouding her nightmares. They're dark nightmares about loss and separation; lies and betrayal. In May's nightmare, everything feels entirely real…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry I'm so late. I've been so busy and stressed lately… + Obsessed with everything You're / He's Beautiful! (Love that K-drama!)**

**I found myself in a mentor-ship role, but the person isn't really taking it in. I've stopped now. So, uploads should be getting a little bit faster!**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting! Dui Bu Qi! Gomenesai!**


	12. Chapter 12

Worlds Apart

"Oof," Drew falters, but pushes on through the forest.

Mystery pauses momentarily to glance back at him. She then skips ahead, leaving him to struggle on with May on his back. He glowers at Mystery, contrasting against his care in making sure May won't fall off.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back soon," Drew says, quietly.

Ahead of them, Mystery pauses and listens. By her side, her hands tremble slightly. She turns and flits into the undergrowth, leaving them on their own. However, she does pause, to glance back, whether from guilt or pleasure is unknown.

* * *

Ash frowns, Max is beginning to drag his feet, and they're both hungry. He begins to wonder whether they should have gone with Brock to re-stock their supplies.

"I'm hungry," Max murmurs.

"Don't worry, Brock will be back soon," Ash replies, tiredly.

As hungry as he is, Ash daren't suggest they go after Brock. With May and Drew still missing it's too worrisome to leave. Besides, if he does ask, Max is likely to throw a fit and run off on his own. Then, Ash notices something ahead and squints to see it better.

A loud snap draws Max's attention to the approaching figure too. Eventually, Mystery steps out, she looks up, but her face is still hidden. Ash breathes a soft sigh of relief from seeing her standing there. Max appears too stunned to say anything.

With a sorrowful air about her, Mystery turns and walks back the way she came. However, when she realises no one's following her, she stops and waits patiently. Max's senses seem to come back to him, and he shakes his head slowly before tugging Ash's hand.

"I think we should go with her," Max says, his voice trembling from fear and anxiety.

"You know, you can stay here," Ash offers. "I'll go with her."

However, after hearing that, Max looks appalled. "May's my sister. I can't stay here. What if she's hurt?"

His grip on Ash's hand tightens, and he seems even more reluctant by this new idea. Having grown bored of their bickering; Mystery turns and disappears in the undergrowth. She wanders back to where she was before, and when she comes out the other side, Drew is ahead of her.

"Oof," Drew exclaims, collapsing to his knees.

Panicked, he checks to see if May's alright. Even with his occasional pokes and prods, she remains unconscious. Then, he notices the small spear-shaped stone that Mystery had thrown at him. Drew picks it up, and notices Mystery standing a few feet from him. He throws it back over to her, and it bounces off the ground.

Drew stands up, and pulls May up onto his back. Slowly, he edges closer to Mystery, in case she decides to do something. Mystery glances at the ravine, down which the river flows, and the cave opens to the world. She next inclines her head towards where she came from and makes her way back to Ash and Max. Relieved, Drew follows her deeper into the forest.

As impatient as always, Mystery begins to fade from sight amongst the foliage. He begins to hurry after her, while taking care not to hurt May further. As he continues trekking through the undergrowth, May begins to stir.

* * *

"What?" Ash exclaims; looking frantically. "She got away! How did she get away?"

Max frowns, exhausted. "I should've followed her…"

Ash turns to him. "No, it's not your fault. I think she was waiting to get away."

"I… I guess," Max murmurs, and then pauses. "Mystery?"

Ash turns on his heel, only to find Mystery standing, facing them. Without needing to see her face, he knows she's staring directly into his eyes, and it unnerves him. With a careful precision, Mystery steps away to the side, and Drew steps out. A wide grin instantly spreads across Max's face as relief washes over him. Ash laughs, pleased that she's been found. Even Drew grins from the happiness.

The only person who isn't happy is Mystery. Standing to the side, she exudes a sorrowful negativity.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and, I thank you for continuing to read my story. Sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Pablo and Bobboo****: Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate it. I hope it's not confuzzled you with the plotline.**


	13. Chapter 13

Worlds Apart

"Is she going to be okay?" Max asks, curious.

"May's strong, she'll be fine. Don't worry Max," Brock replies.

"I just can't help it, she's my sister," Max murmurs.

A calm silence settles over the room. Outside though, is an entirely different story. Mystery is staring in through the window as she balances on a rickety wooden stool and hides from doctors. Drew pauses as he sees her struggling to stay upright. He knows she's at May's room, and he briefly considers whether Mystery is there because she cares. He shakes his head and continues on towards his designated room having decided to leave her be. There's too much unknown about her for him to accept, and he doesn't want to be anywhere near her.

Unknown to him though, Mystery knows he was watching. She also knows how much distrust he has for her. In fact, Mystery can tell that none of them particularly want her around. The only to appreciate her presence is May. She hops down and wanders away, leaving the rickety stool for someone to trip over. She quickly fades away from sight along the corridors. In her wake though, she leaves a strand of long red string starting from outside the door of May's room.

* * *

"Hey, any news?" Ash asks, entering the solemn room.

"No changes yet," Brock replies as Ash hands out plates of food. "She'll be fine Max, she's just tired. Don't worry."

"I know," Max mumbles. "I just want her to wake up now… Oh, I should go tell mum and dad."

They watch as he trudges out, head lowered. When he's gone Ash turns his attention to May. For a day and a half, she's been sound asleep. No one's managed to wake her up, and there's no reason for it either. The doctors can't explain why she's still asleep, and why she fell into such a deep sleep in the first place. The heart monitor is still beeping along peacefully.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Ash asks, tentatively

"May's a strong person," Brock says. "She'll pull through."

"Have you talked to Drew? He's avoiding her," Ash frowns.

"He's probably just tired. You know he went through a lot to bring her back," Brock offers, but he has his doubts.

* * *

"Bye mum, dad," Max sighs.

"Happy now?" Drew asks, slightly irked.

"No, but thanks for coming with me," Max forces a smile. "Mum and dad were happy to see you."

"Yea," Drew mutters. "I've got to go now. See you around."

Max watches as he rushes off and sighs. "Even he can't bear to be around…"

He starts walking back, when suddenly, he sees Mystery outside. From the wall sized window, he can see Mystery kneeling down at a small hedge. Her small body trembles slightly. Even though he can't see her face, he can tell that she's laughing. Irritation boils up inside him over the state of his sister and Mystery's happiness. Fuelled by his anger, Max storms outside, ready to demand an answer.

"Why are you so happy? Are you glad that May's hurt? Answer me!" he yells.

A loud squeak distracts him. A small Eevee darts out from the bushes and onto Mystery's lap. She wraps her arms around the little creature, holding the Eevee close. Max stumbles back in surprise.

"Is that yours?" Max asks, shocked. "When did you get an Eevee?"

She slowly struggles to her feet while keeping the Pokèmon safe. Silent as ever, she glowers at Max from under her hair. Mystery turns on her heel and makes a quick exit. She pats the Eevee adoringly and it leans against her comfortably. Nearing a small cluster of trees, she suddenly decides to turn to her left. Confused, the Eevee cries out, hoping for an answer. Mystery whispers something, and the Eevee relaxes, more confused than ever. She speeds up and soon arrives at the door. Only moments later, Drew exits, but stops as soon as he sees her.

Adamant of something, Mystery moves to stand in front of him. She pushes him back towards the doors.

**Author's Note: I hope in vain that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the lower quality this chapter. I'm just not in touch with this story as I was before. No excuse is valid, but I simply can't not state a reason for lowering the quality.**


	14. Chapter 14

Worlds Apart

"Stop fussing over me, mum!" May whines. "I told you I'm fine!"

"May, you disappeared, how am I supposed to stop fussing over you? I almost lost you," Caroline sighs. "I'm so glad you're okay, but don't worry us like that again!"

"Mum and dad came all this way," Max frowns. "You could at least be grateful."

Norman smiles as May goes on the offensive with her brother. He's glad his family is still intact. Then, from the corner of his eye, he sees Drew in the hall. Norman slips out the room to follow Drew.

"Drew," Norman calls out. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Mystery is asleep," Drew shrugs. "It's time I got on my way before she can stop me… Is May alright?"

Norman laughs. "Yes, she's fine. She's already back to normal. Thanks for finding her, we owe you one. Why don't you visit her before you leave? I'm sure this Mystery will realise you really want to go."

"Sure, why not," Drew replies.

The moment the words are out of his mouth, Mystery is pushing him to May's room. Drew protests, trying to dig his heels in, but Mystery clearly has no intention of giving up. As young and small as she is, she keeps managing to make him move, even though just slightly. Norman can't do anything but stare at the strange scene unfolding before him. He eventually finds his senses and follows them, chuckling.

* * *

"Thank you for coming Drew," May sighs, happily. "Max has been driving me crazy. I guess this is the second time you've come to my rescue."

"I guess it is," he smirks. "You owe me now."

May scoffs. "No, I don't think so. I'll owe you the day you beat me."

"I've already beaten you," Drew exclaims. "You already owe me."

She laughs. "Is the great and mighty Drew _scared_ he might lose to me? Oh, what an honour."

He pauses. "I'm not scared of you. If we battled the winner is clear already."

May squeezes his hand, and he stiffens. "Thank you Drew. I'm glad you're not treating me differently. All this cushioning me is getting boring." She smiles at him. "You're treating me like a human being, and not some secret to be protected. I really can't thank you enough, but I won't owe you until you beat me."

He smirks, squeezing her hand back. "Don't worry, I'll win. Make sure you're ready for when we battle it out."

May, although tired, props herself up. She leans over and kisses Drew on the cheek. Instantly, his cheeks flare red, but he quickly tries to compose himself. He stammers, making strange hand gestures, until he coughs to clear his throat. Drew points to the door, and makes shaky exit. He door swings closed behind his hasty departure. May giggles at his antics, somewhat giddy from his visit.

She lies back down and stares at the ceiling, smiling widely. "I knew you cared. Thank you Drew…"

* * *

The Eevee squeaks and races around the hospital room. May pats Mystery on the head gently. It's clear that both of them are very close.

May sighs, glancing around the white room. "It's very boring in here Mystery. I wish I could leave sometimes, you know, for a break. Mum has eyes like a Fearow; I'll never get past her guard. I'm surprised she even let me stay here with just you."

The Eevee darts over, leaping up onto the bed. It works its way up to May, and cuddles her warmly. Mystery hauls herself up, and pulls the Pokemon close. May laughs at the adorable scene before her.

"Oh, you two are lovely together!" she gushes.

However, Mystery's expression dulls. She lowers her head even more, discreetly. It's almost as if she acknowledges that she isn't the world's best company to have. Though it's clear that May enjoys the little girl's strange ways. She pats Mystery's back while watching over the small Pokemon. She can't imagine what she'll do when Mystery's parents catch up to them.

* * *

"Where are you?" a man sighs, exasperated and exhausted.

"Master, has something happened?" someone swathed in shadows solicits. "Is it _her_?"

He sighs again. "I have tried all manner of communication, and still she remains silent. How am I to have anything done if she stays silent?"

The voice speaks again. "Would it be wise to try and follow her faint trail? She may be awaiting your arrival as you await hers."

He turns away from the faint glowing light from a clear orb. "I cannot leave her behind as I search! No, she will return when she is ready. No sooner, and no later. If she responds, find her goal, if may differ from ours."

"Yes, of course, dear master…" the voice echoes, distantly. "As you so wish…"

**Author's Note: Hello! I was really stumped on Lost, and so I'm a bit late here too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure it isn't as drear as some of the others have been. It may well be shorter than the others though.**

**Pablo and Bobboo – Thank you for your review. I greatly appreciate it; especially with all the load I was working through. It brightened my day. Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

Worlds Apart

"How are you feeling?" Caroline sighs, unhappy. "Isn't this too earlier? … Max isn't this too early!"

"I'm fine mum," May exclaims. "Really, I am, so don't worry about me. Besides, I'm not going on my own. You can trust me, mum, I'll be fine."

"Oh, I'll miss you May. You haven't been to visit us in so long," she sighs. "Come visit us soon."

"Take care May," Norman smiles, inclining his head. "I know you'll be fine."

"Oh, I've got to now," May smiles. "Bye mum, bye dad!"

* * *

"I think we're lost," May frowns, squinting at the upside down map.

"Yea, it looks like we're going in the wrong direction," Max frowns.

"I'll find us the way out," Brock says, frowning. "I'm sure there's a way out somewhere close by."

"It would help if you held the map the right way up," Drew scowls.

"Yea, that'll help," Ash laughs.

Drew glowers at them, more than displeased. May's expression saddens, and she looks away from him.

* * *

_2 Days earlier_

"You've been great," Caroline smiles. "I can't thank you enough for finding and helping my daughter. You've been wonderful, and you've helped so much. I will owe you forever, thank you so much."

"It's alright," Drew replies. "But, this isn't why you called me here, is it?"

Caroline laughs. "You really are smart, I should have realised you would know… May, she already has Ash and Brock, and her brother. I know they'll take care of her, but they aren't co-ordinators. My point, Drew, is that she needs someone like you to talk to. You're someone she can trust and rely on, and you're both going to contests. Drew, will you travel with her. I do trust Ash and Brock, and, of course, Max, but, she would be safer with you. I can't bear to separate her and her brother right now, he was so worried. Will you travel with them?"

Drew frowns, avoiding her gaze. "I don't know. They're the ones you need to ask, not me,"

She stands up. "Thank you, Drew,"

* * *

_Present day, 2 hours later_

May holds out a small canister of water. Shyly, she keeps her eyes on her brother feeding the Pokémon. Angrily, the bottle is snatched from her hand. She gasps quietly, and looks back at him, hurt showing in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and calms herself. Feeling quite awkward just standing and doing nothing, she sits next to him.

"You know, you can leave whenever you want," she offers, tentatively.

He scoffs. "We're going to the same place, so we might as well go together. It will save us time, _should_ have saved us time,"

"I'm sorry we're holding you back," she whispers.

Drew smirks. "Don't forget, you promised me a Pokemon battle. Watching me train might give you an advantage, but I doubt that,"

"Good, that will make my victory more enjoyable," she grins, nudging him. "I don't know why you came, but thanks. You're a great rival, and a better friend."

Drew watches as she walks away, and contemplates the strange, warm feeling in his chest. He shakes the confusion away and lets out Roselia. He walks away, and his Pokemon follows obediently.

* * *

"Mystery?" May frowns, sitting next to her. "Are you alright? You seem a little bit sad."

As usual, the only response from the young girl is silence. In her own way of replying, she tilts her head up. May gasps quietly as she notices the array of diamante sparkles in the sky. She smiles widely and envelopes Mystery in a warm hug.

"Is this something you used to do with your parents?" she whispers. "We'll find them soon Mystery, don't worry. You can go back home to your family and friends. I'm sorry if we've taken you further from home, but when we reach Slateport City, I'll find Officer Jenny. We can tell her everything, and you'll be back home soon."

Mystery stares down at her clasped hands. Her brow is furrowed in concentration, and she opens her mouth to speak. However, no words come out, and she sighs nearly silently. The Eevee slips under her arm and nudges her, worriedly. Mystery smiles down at her little friend and leans against May. Sensing how tired the little girl is, May helps her up and to the tent.

"May," Brock frowns. "We need to talk."

"Why, what's wrong Brock?" May asks, worried.

"Mystery needs to go home May, she can't stay with us," he sighs.

She shakes her head, confused. "I don't understand; we're taking her to Officer Jenny when we reach Slateport. She'll go back home then,"

He sighs, wondering how to tell her. "May, you're really close to Mystery. I haven't seen you two apart by choice; don't you think you're too close? You're acting like her mum would, and it's not good if she sees you like that,"

May takes a deep breath. "I won't be so nice to her or so close if it's really that much of a problem… Brock, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"Ash, Max and I have talked about this. I'm going to go ahead of you guys to Slateport, and Mystery's going to come with me," he says soothingly. "We don't want to see you upset when she leaves."

"No," May says, adamant. "You're not taking her away like this. She's _my_ friend Brock, and I'm not letting her go without a real goodbye… You can't do this, it isn't right!"

"I'm sorry May," he sighs. "This is for the best, for both of you."

"How is this any good to me, or her?" she exclaims.

Brock replies quietly. "You're acting like her mum, and you're not. If we take her to Slateport, you're going to keep on insisting, one more day, one more hour. 'I haven't taken her to see this, or that', and she needs to go home to her _real_ mum. You know this is the right thing to do,"

"You aren't taking her," May says, carefully. "She's going to Slateport with us. With _all_ of us."

Brock sighs as May storms off. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be willing to agree. He can see that it isn't good for either of them to be around each other. When Mystery leaves, they're both going to be hurt. The pain will only grow worse the more time they spend together. He can't convince May though, and there isn't anything he can do.

* * *

"No, no," a man frowns. "What is this? Something has happened, something has gone wrong! The trail is drifting, no, I cannot lose her!"

He stares down at the open book placed upon the altar in front of him. As his eyes scour the faint words, the hope slowly fades away, and desperation replaces it. Frantically, he raises his hand and the pages turn automatically. Faster and faster they turn, but soon they reach the end. He sighs, hunching over the altar, grasping it for support.

Wearily, he glances up. "Why Divine? I do not understand your ways. Must you take her from me? It is not my place to ask you why, but, I trust you know the fate you have planned for her. That is enough on my part,"

He nudges the book and it shifts to the side. Underneath the worn bindings, and carved into the altar, is a hand print. Or rather, there are two hand prints. One, he places his hand into and it fits perfectly. Inside his hand mark, is another, a smaller one; it's a perfect fit for a young boy or girl.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this clashes with any of your beliefs, and I don't mean to force mine upon you. However, I find that my beliefs fits well with this man, and his lost hope. Not only that, but I am not the most knowledgeable when it comes to religions. So, I am sorry if you do not agree with what is written.**

**Also, I apologise for uploading behind schedule, again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Worlds Apart

"You can't do this!" May exclaims, furiously storming towards Slateport.

A high-pitched squeal startles May into slowing. May glances behind her and gasps, quickly enveloping Mystery in a hug. She pulls back and looks over Mystery's wrist in case her grip was too tight. She sighs in relief when there are no trace of a too-tight grip. May hugs her again, and Mystery glances around in confusion. The entire situation is at odds with Mystery. Ever since May had woken her up and silently ushered her out she knew something was wrong. May pats her on the head, smiling cheerfully and they continue their journey. Though, as strange as things are, Mystery isn't scared of May. She doesn't seem shaken or nervous at all.

May smiles up at the lightening sky. "You're going to love Slateport Mystery; it's a nice seaside city,"

Mystery speeds up in what seems to be delight. She elicits a soft sound like laughter, and May's worries quickly disappear. May envelopes Mystery in a tight and happy hug. She smiles at Mystery through the little girl's veil of hair. She straightens up, taking her companions small hand, and they start moving again. May's expression changes, darkening, but she smiles again. The doubt is pushed to the back of her mind. She won't allow herself to think like that again.

She smiles up at the changing sky. The stars, so bright behind them, are vanishing before their eyes. Their path is suddenly growing illuminated by the gilded golden glow of the sun.

* * *

"Wah!" Max yells, waking the entire camp.

He runs over to the others, and is quickly met my concerned gazes, and a glare. He huffs, out of breath, struggling to get the words out. Brock pats him on the back, trying to calm him. Max calms down, taking deep breathes.

"What's wrong?" Ash frowns.

"May's gone!" Max exclaims. "She took Mystery with her!"

Drew lurches upright. He stares at them, but their conversation is muted to his ears. His brow creases as he loses himself in deep thoughts. Worry flashes across his eyes and he looks away from them. His left hand grips his shirt above his heart. Something stirs, like fluttering, but he can't quite make it out. He doesn't understand the feeling.

"We have to find them," Ash says, hushed.

"Where do you think they went?" Brock frowns.

Drew jumps to his feet. Silently, he walks away, not bothering to glance back at them. He pauses as Roselia tugs on his trouser leg, staring up at him. He pulls out his poké ball, returning his Pokémon. Drew doesn't have the time to answer his curious Pokémon if he wants to catch up to May and Mystery. He most definitely wants to.

* * *

_Can you hear me?_

The darkness sparks.

_Are you even there?_

Something drops, chiming like water.

_Do you remember me?_

A light shines.

_Or have I faded from your life?_

A quiet tremble moves the darkness.

_Am I still in your heart?_

Slowly, something breaks.

_I miss you…_

The shades warp. Dark greys and shadows meld, they drift together and apart. In various places, a small glimmer of light shines as the darker colours shift. The light is always quickly covered once more.

The voice is silenced.

* * *

May smiles, patting Mystery's head. "She looks like an angel when she's asleep,"

"You know, a lot of kids look like that when they're asleep," Drew replies.

May peers up at him. "You agree, don't you? You think they're right,"

He sighs. "Tell me, what are you going to do when she's gone? You've spent every day with her,"

"I still owe you a Pokémon battle," she muses.

"A battle won't take long. You need something more than that,"

"I have the Pokémon contests… I have Max, and Ash isn't leaving anytime soon…"

Drew frowns, looking away. "Of course,"

"You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"Of course not. Mystery's distracted us all, and I've missed a few contests. I'm not losing my chance at the championship,"

She slaps his arm. "Don't be so mean. How was she supposed to know that?"

He pats her shoulder. "At least think it over May," he pauses. "I'll take you to Slateport if you decide to keep this up."

"Thank you Drew!" May wraps her arms around Mystery. "Don't worry, I'll figure something out. We'll get you home soon; I promise."

**Author's Note: It's short. I'm sorry. It's ending soon though. Thank you for reading. I apologise if I didn't entertain you…**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Important**_

_**I don't know the layout of Slateport so I'm going to use the map used in the Pokemon game as my basis.**_

Worlds Apart

Drew looks down at Mystery and she presses herself closer to him. He still can't see her face, but he knows that she's at peace. Her soft, drowsy breathes tickle him lightly. He can't help but wonder how she can be so sweet and calming. He tears his eyes away from the young girl as May coos to her kindly. She soon notices him staring and soon flashes him an incandescent smile.

"You're really good with her," May whispers, happily.

He struggles not to tremble. Her voice, for some reason, sends shivers down his spine. A strange feeling grows in his chest too. He frowns, knowing that he's never felt anything like it before. Drew shakes his head slowly in an attempt to clear his head. The confusion refuses to vanish despite his attempts.

"Yea," Drew murmurs. "Thanks May."

She flashes him another smile. "No, let me thank you. You've stayed with us, helped us… I even think I'd be dead without you. You've done so much,"

He quickly averts his eyes. A strange tingling feeling has risen in his chest. He tries to suppress it but it won't fade. It isn't painful at all. _It's more like tingling_, Drew muses to himself. He looks over at May but she's already drifting into a quiet slumber. After all that walking from the campsite he can't really blame her for being tired. They haven't really taken a break since they left. He resigns himself to rest as well.

* * *

_Eee_

Eevee stares up at the white clouds. It sniffs curiously at the air before scurrying off. The small pokémon's movements are frantic as it weaves through the people. Its small feet kick up dust and sand.

_Ee eevee vee_

It darts into a shady corner and up towards a tired, napping group. Without a moment's hesitation it leaps up onto May's arm. She screams, jumping in fright and wakes Drew up in the process. The Eevee leans over and sniffs at Drew's arm.

"You're back," May murmurs, rubbing her tired eyes.

The Eevee chirps, yipping playfully as it scurries about them. Irritated from his rude awakening, Drew pushes it away and gets up. Disappointed, Eevee scampers over to Mystery and curls up at the young girl's side. May sighs at the adorable sight.

"Don't be so mean, Drew," she scolds. "Eevee just wanted to wake us up… It's almost night time, so we should get going anyway."

Drew stops. "May…"

She forces herself to smile. "She's hungry, Drew, we'll go get some food and take her to Officer Jenny once we're done. I won't back out of this one,"

She laughs humourlessly and picks up her bag. She shifts through it, checking and re-checking her stuff. Once sure that she has everything she pats Eevee on the head and urges it into her bag. May inches over and reaches out to nudge Mystery's shoulder, but Drew pulls her back. She flinches as she collides with him and his arms wrap around her waist.

She trembles as her face turns red. "Wha- what are you doing?"

"Ssh," he replies, quietly. "Just let me do this for you."

She sighs and begins to relax against him. His grip tightens protectively as he tries, awkwardly, to comfort her. He doesn't know what he should do to make her feel better but she's content. Neither moves, or tries to pull away.

* * *

A burst of purple light leaps from a wooden bowl. The man standing over it gasps, staring in wide eyed shock. With a trembling hand he reaches out to it. Fear and hopefulness coats the air as he leans forward and peers at it. Slowly, a smile spreads over his face. He chuckles in relief.

_My dear, such love you have found yourself surrounded by… I am so proud._

_Once you have completed your goal I pray that I will see you once more..._

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's quite short but next chapter is the last one so if you didn't like this then you can take solace in that. Um, I also wanted to address the matter of a sequel. I had stated a good while ago that there would most definitely be a sequel but I'm not sure if I will post it now. The next chapter will be much better, so I really hope that you still give it a chance. Of course, I'm really sorry if I disappointed you.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Worlds Apart

"Officer Jenny!" Brock exclaims, staring at her with unrivalled, albeit unnerving, adoration.

At first she flinches from the loudness of his outcry. Once her racing heart calms she turns to address his concerns, like a good officer, but his wide-eyed staring startles her. She tries her best to smile politely at him but it looks more like a grimace. Eventually she turns to Ash though she can still feel Brock's eyes boring into her back.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asks.

"Yes, our friend arrived earlier with a little girl. She was supposed to hand the girl over to you since we found her out in the forest. Has she arrived yet?" Ash frowns, worriedly.

Officer Jenny frowns. "I've been here all day and I haven't seen anyone coming in with a little girl… Are you sure that she arrived earlier? A diversion might have come up and delayed her journey,"

Brock sighs, coming out from his love-struck daze. "I'm sorry Officer Jenny. We don't know where they could be…"

She looks over the three of them. "Well, I'll call out a search for them just in case. Please come this way to identify those who we need to search for,"

* * *

"Mystery!" May yells. "Mystery, come back!"

Only a gentle rustle from the leaves sounds. Horrified that she let Mystery run off she slumps against a tree and tries to think where the little girl could have gone. All she had done was look the other way and then Mystery was gone. She sighs tiredly and shakes her head. May pushes away from the tree and starts going deeper into the forest.

A hand rests on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry, we'll find her. She probably wanted to play hide and seek,"

May blinks away tears and smiles at him. "Thank you Drew,"

Gratefully, May wraps her arms around him. He pats her on the back comfortingly. Both of them are oblivious to the sad turquoise eyes watching them. Mystery pats the tree trunk that she's leaning against and murmurs in a strange, foreign language. The forest quivers in response and she pulls away. She looks to them both one last time before turning her back and walking away. A strange yet deep longing resounds in her chest that draws her onwards. As she follows the sensation she begins to quietly hum a tune.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?" Max yells at Drew.

"Don't blame him," May interjects, stepping between them. "If he hadn't come I'd have been travelling on my own! Who knows where I'd have ended up!"

Brock grabs Max before he can reply. "Max, calm down. She's safe and so is Drew… May, where's Mystery?"

"I don't want to hear that name again!" Max yells indignantly.

"Mystery disappeared…" Drew replies, squeezing May's hand comfortingly. "She ran out the gate and into these woods. We don't know where she is."

"Then we're just going to have to find her, aren't we?" Ash grins, giving a thumb's up.

Drew nods and starts moving back into the forest to search. Ash begins retracing his steps to look for clues that he might have passed unwittingly. Brock catches Max's arm as he starts to leave.

"Max, I know you don't like Mystery, but can you at least try to help look for her? She means a lot to your sister so at least try to be reasonable," Brock urges. "Try to be nice to Drew as well. He's done a lot for your sister and he's helping us."

* * *

In a quiet section of the forest where the moonlight filters gracefully through the trees is a very relieved Drew. May is kneeling in front of a tree with her back to Drew. In front of her is Mystery who is accompanied by her loyal Eevee. Even though there is very little space between May and Drew the difference in the atmosphere is palpable.

"Ash!" Drew yells. "Max! Brock! Over here!"

He worriedly looks down at the base of the tree. May turns to look at him pleadingly in desperation. She quickly looks back at Mystery. She reaches for the young girl but pulls back as her friends come crashing through the undergrowth. Relief is palpable in the air as they gather around Mystery. Everyone is pleased to be reunited with her except for Max and May is unhappy that they've come along. She refrains from starting an argument and starts to rise when Mystery's Eevee nudges her arm. May stares at the creature in surprise before sighing and pulling it into her arms.

"No!" May snaps as Ash approaches Mystery. "Don't…"

She turns her back to her friends as they look to her questioningly. She knows that it isn't time for questions to be asked and confusion to rise. She tightens her grip on the Eevee reminiscently. To comfort her Mystery tugs gently on May's hand. May pats Mystery's head before pushing gently against the young girl's shoulder. Mystery backs away and curtsies to Drew and nods to Brock, Max and Ash. She walks to the other side of the tree and into the moonlight.

Mystery turns her head to the right and her eyes turn to the ground. The light around her begins to spark and glow like diamonds. The glimmering light shifts, ebbing and flowing as it circles her. Then, finally, the light moves away from her entirely and forms a glowing oval. The oval is pale azure and unclear. Before she leaves Mystery looks at them one last time. Her hair still shields her face from their view, but she is smiling. Then she starts towards it again.

_Viela…_

The portal closes and she is gone. A strange sensation washes over Ash, Brock and Max but they shake it off. They walk away to give May some time to herself. Drew watches them go before crouching down next to her. He places his hand on her shoulder and she smiles tearfully at him in appreciation.

"She's with her family again," Drew tells her.

May pushes aside her concerns for the portals placement. "I know, but I'll still miss her… Mys-no, her name's Viela; I'm sure of it... She's where she belongs so we should go back to where we belong too,"

"I think I might have found where I'm meant to be," Drew replies, interlacing their fingers.

**Author's Note: Farewell! I bid you adieu, my dear story, I bid you adieu. I hope you've enjoyed what I've written and that I haven't disappointed and confused you too much. Thank you for reading.**

***To address confusion I will state that Mystery can tear apart the fabric of space to travel from place to place with ease. {As demonstrated in chapter 9 when she manipulated the space around her to lead Drew to the cliffside where she _accidently_ led May}**

***Yes, Viela is her name.**

**- I still have not decided whether I will post the (stand alone) sequel or not. I will use this slot to post a Twilight story next (I really cannot stand that series) and then I may or may not post the (stand alone) sequel.**


End file.
